Trouble on Neutros
by cloudsword
Summary: I got some reviews asking me to elaborate on why Mittens said "It won't be pretty." in book 3.  After many Weeks of Thinking, this finally came to mind.  Hope you like it and it clears up all questions.  Mittens finally hits her Boiling point.


**Bolt Warrior's Soul**

**Side Story: Trouble on Neutros**

**Bolt and all its characters belong to Disney not me.**

Bolt should have known he couldn't keep the Kits out of trouble, Mittens should have known they'd do everything to worry her, and the Kits should have known that even their parents have their limits. Throughout the entire day, Wolf, Mike and Hazel had been running form and to their parents for one reason or another. But they couldn't help it, they were kids, and Neutros was a brand new world to them. At least that was Wolf's excuse. At the moment all that could be heard was the laughter of the three Kits, and the head of the house, Mr. Avona. His hardy laughter filled the halls like the stuffing in a pie. Wolf, a silver puppy with the white muzzle of a cat and white fur on his chest, ran as fast as he could through the house and Mr. Avona, a well built man wearing a bright blue tunic and fluffy white pants with brown leather boots, topped with a grey and red goatee and a red cape that traveled to his lower back and pointed elf ears, followed close behind. His red cape flowing behind him as he ran and the moving air tickling the grey and black hairs of his groomed beard. "Hey, not fair!" Hazel, a white cat with Black tiger stripes running down her back and the tail of a dog, called out as she ran after them. She suddenly heard the voice of her brother, a white dog with the black ears of a cat and black chipmunk stripes running down his back named Mike, emulate from behind the moss couch close by. He was laughing and trying to hide at the same time. Hazel crept forward, using her mostly cat feet to silently sneak up on him. "TAG!" she said as she touched him in the tail with her paw, "You're it." she finished, and turned around not noticing that in his surprise, he disappeared. Reappearing in a flash about five feet above the couch with no one to see him, he plopped to the super soft moss covering the couch, sinking all the way up to his neck. "Dang!" he said and attempted to climb out of the soft moss without using his claws. He remembered that the Avona's had one specific rule for them; never use your claws on the furniture moss. Within the span of a minute, he had waddled his way out of the moss and jumped to the ground. Shaking off his fur, he turned to give chase after his siblings and the head of the house. Mike walked into the next room, creeping along the ground only to look up and see his brother, Wolf, jumping from bookshelf to bookshelf, getting higher and higher as he went.

Mike called out to him, "That's not fair Wolf, we're supposed to stay near the floor." Wolf turned to see his brother on the floor, "Aw you party pooper, I was just checking things out up there." he said as he looked up to the top of the shelves. Mike gazed at what his brother had seen, and spotted a strange looking box made completely from the same crystal that they knew their mother's claws were made from, only colored red and yellow in the pattern of a Zebra. The box looked to be half on and half off of the shelf it had occupied, and dangerously close to falling. "We're not supposed to touch anything the Avona's say we can't." Mike said to his brother. Wolf turned back to his younger brother with a disapproving scowl, "I was just going to look at it a little closer." he said, right before his hind foot slipped out from beneath him. Using his front paws, he tried holding on to the shelf that used to be under him. "Shoot." he said once he realized he was slipping, and probably not going to get back up. Suddenly Mike appeared above him in a flash of light and quickly placed his paw on top of Wolf's. The two disappeared in a flash of light and almost instantly reappeared at the second to last shelf. When Mike let go of Wolf, the Kit flopped to the ground and stayed there, pouting. Mike jumped to the ground, "You're lucky no one saw us, Mommy and Daddy would have grounded you again." Mike said. "I was just going to look at it." Wolf complained, "Still, do you know what 'tanning a hide' means?" Mike asked. Wolf looked to his brother with a strange curious expression, "No!" he admitted. Mike looked to the ceiling, "Neither do I, but I don't want to find out either." Mike said and looked his brother in the eyes, "And you're it." he laughed and ran out of the room as fast as he could. Wolf was flabbergasted; he couldn't believe he'd been duped like that. "Hey!" he called out, and got up in a hurry, bumping into the shelf as he tried to run by it. Wolf heard the creaking of the solid shelf and stopped in his tracks, lowering his ears and turning to see if the shelf would fall. It wobbled a bit but not dangerously, the only thing he saw fall, was that strange box and he rushed to catch it. Moving back and forth, until he was sure he was going to catch it, he jumped to his hind legs and grabbed the box with his front paws, landing on his back. "Whew!" he breathed, and looked around the room. Finding no one, he set the box on the ground and flipped to stand on all four of his feet. First thing he did was look the box over to make sure it was undamaged. The top of the box was colored the same as the rest of the box. The only difference he saw was the strange golden writing on the edges of the lid and a strange symbol. The symbol itself looked like an A with a V crossing it at the center line surrounded in a circle of vines and roses. Around the circle of vines was another circle with the same writing on it. The box was about half his size and about as deep as two of his paws, so he easily fit the sides in his mouth. Wolf put his feet into a virtual overdrive, running as fast as Bolt could he climbed the walls and came to rest on the top of the shelf it originally was on. Wolf set the Box down gently; making sure it was completely on the shelf so it wouldn't fall again if he did something like that. As he took off, he accidently tipped the lid with his tail, sliding it open just a crack. Wolf landed on the floor just as he heard someone enter the room, "They sure do a great job babysitting don't they Mittens?" he heard his father say. "They sure do, Bolt. I can't believe how well they are behaving." she responded right before Wolf shot out from the bend in the room and touched his father's front paw, "TAG! You're it!" he shouted and took off at normal speed. Mittens giggled at Bolt for a second before running off in the same direction the Wolf had gone. Bolt just stood there in shock, "HEY!" he shouted as he finally gave chase.

The game of tag proceeded until Neutros' bright white sun began sinking into the horizon, telling Bolt and Mittens that it was time to send them to bed. "Alright you Kits, time to say goodnight." Bolt said as he tried to catch his breath."Aw." the three of them said. Suddenly Wolf heard a whisper, like the wind was talking to him, "You don't need to go to bed, you've got too much energy!" Instead of repeating what his child like demeanor told him was what he wanted, he turned to find out who might have whispered that into his ear, he found no one. His mind reeled with the possibilities of what actually happened, instead he did one of the things he thought he'd never do, he agreed that he must be tired. His yawn only helped to cement that fact into his head. "But mommy I've still got plenty of energy!" Hazel said, literally bouncing up and down in excitement. 'She should be as tired as I am!' Wolf thought to himself. "Yah me too Daddy!" Mike spouted off, and then began chasing his tail. 'What? He's usually the first one to admit it.' Wolf's thoughts continued, then he heard it again, "Let's play some more Hide and Seek." the voice whispered. "Let's play Hide and Seek again!" Mike called out, and turned to run off. "No, it's time for bed, now go get your teeth brushed." Bolt said firmly. "Aw." the two active Kits said, while Wolf tried to figure out what was happening. As the three little animals walked away, Mittens walked up to Wolf, "You know I'm proud of you for not complaining today." she whispered. "Uh…thanks mommy." he said a little leery. Mittens tilted her head to the left, a symbol that she was either thinking hard or curious, "What's wrong hun?" she asked. Wolf just began staring after his siblings, and then shook his head, "Uh… just tired I guess." he said as he walked away to join his brother and sister.

"Something's wrong," he whispered to himself, the morning had come and he noticed that his siblings were acting haywire, the kitchen had been nearly destroyed with food, the couch was now Hazel's scratching post and Mike just wouldn't leave Hella, the maid, alone. He just kept asking what everything was, and wanted to try them out himself, without her permission, and this was just after breakfast. "Something is defiantly wrong." he said after one of Skylar's swords went flying over his head and landed in the wall. Wolf could only watch as Bolt and Mittens chased Hazel and Mike around the house, until one of his siblings tried to run right by him. When Hazel was close enough, he pounced and tackled her to the ground, holding her there until Mittens, completely out of breath walked up to them, "Thank you Wolf." he gasped out before grabbing Hazel by the scruff. The little Kit stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, "Thanks a lot Wolf, that hurt." she scoffed at him, Wolf in return widened his eyes in a slight surprise, "Sorry." he said, even though he was sure that he hadn't hurt the girl. 'Now to get Mike under control!' he thought to himself and turned to search for his brother. Wolf walked through the house looking for his brother, whom he was sure had given their father the slip by now using his teleporting powers secretly. He found him in one of the spare rooms, literally tarring up one of the bed sheets, since he was now finished with both pillows. "MIKE? What are you doing?" he called out to him. Mike stopped his destructive behavior to look up at Wolf, "Hi Wolf, want to play with me?" he asked. Wolf quickly jumped onto the bed, "This isn't playing, you're destroying someone else's stuff. Please stop." he pleaded, the look on his face was something Mike had never seen on his brother, and for a few seconds, he considered what he was doing. "He's just jealous that you're having more fun than he is." Wolf was sure he heard the voice again, this time a certain darkness followed with it and Mike narrowed his eyes in anger, "You're just jealous because I've been having so much fun without you. Face it Wolf, you're just not use to someone else having adventures." Mike said, literally getting into Wolf's face. Looking into his brother's eyes, he saw something swirling around in them, a kind of red power. When Wolf heard it this time, the voice had a certain influence behind it, "He can't talk to you like that, he's the timid one." Wolf's anger rose rapidly, and without thinking about it, he tackled his brother off of the bed. Before the two of them hit the floor, Mike, in his surprise, teleported the two of them again. When they reappeared, they hung six feet in the air, above the natural spring pool close to the house. Within moments the two of them hit the water, and rose to the surface gasping and coughing for air. Mike paddled as hard as he could, making his way to the edge of the spring, and when he was out of the water, he stopped and took several deep breaths, "Way to go Wolf, now I'm…" Mike turned around to look at his brother, but stopped when he heard splashing instead of heaving. Mike looked to the water and saw the most frightening sight he'd ever seen, Wolf was struggling to stay above the water, splashing around in a blind panic, "HELP!" he called out, "I…[gulp] can't swim!" he called out when he could. Mike's fear grew rapidly, "Leave him. It's probably a trick!" the voice suggested. Mike turned and shot off like a rocket towards the house, "DADDY!" he called out as he ran. Entering the door, He once again screamed out, "DADDY, HELP!" Bolt jumped out from behind one of the walls along with Mr. Avona, "Mike what's wrong?" he asked. "Wolf's drowning in the spring!" he blurted out. Both Bolt and Mr. Avona grew looks of shock and worry, both taking off as fast as they could, Bolt as usual, made it to the spring first, and saw his son, Wolf, stop struggling and sink beneath the surface. Wasting no time, Bolt jumped into the water, and dove as far as he could, grabbing an unconscious Wolf by the collar on the way up. The second the two of them hit the air, Wolf gasped for breath before he started coughing and gasping desperately for air. Bolt tried his best to keep his son above the water, until he made it to the shore where Mr. Avona, Mittens with Hazel in her mouth, and Mike sat waiting for them. Mr. Avona grabbed the small Kit from Bolt's mouth as Mike tried to help his father out of the water, "I'm sorry." Mike whispered after Bolt shook off. "For what?" Bolt asked his humiliated son. Mike started to cry as he explained, "It's my fault that Wolf almost drowned." he told everyone. "What?" Bolt said in surprise. "It was an accident." Mike continued. "Even so, what were you doing out here?" he asked sternly. "I'm sorry." was all Mike could say. "It's not his fault daddy," Wolf whispered, "The voice made me attack him and we tumbled into the water." "Wolf!" Bolt said in a worry, looking up at the hands of Mr. Avona he asked, "What do you mean 'voice'?" It was at that time Wolf closed his eyes and began softly snoring, resting from his exhaustion. "Is he going to be alright mommy?" Hazel asked. Mittens set Hazel down gently and told her in a worried tone, "I don't know sweetie, I just don't know."

During the entire day Wolf was forced to just lie in bed as his two siblings cleaned up the mess they made. Mike and Hazel pushed the heads of brooms around using either their front paws or their head, gathering up all of the things they had damaged. At the moment they were in the display room, the room where Mike found Wolf playing on the shelves. "This is no fun, just go play." the voice said, Mike turned his head, knowing he had heard something, "This is no fun Mike, let's go play." Hazel said, "Mommy and Daddy said 'you reap what you sow' Hazel, I don't know what that means but we have to clean up our mess." "They won't know." the voice said. "They won't know." Hazel repeated. Mike just looked at he is sister shocked and confused, "Is someone there?" he shouted as he turned around trying to be as brave as his father. Hazel gave him a confused look, but before she could say anything, they both heard the voice laugh, "Hahahahahahah. Well done little one, you figured it out. And here I thought I had the perfect control over you little ones." and right before their eyes, a figure appeared, the figure of a young Neutrosian with a long red cape with a built in hood. The tunic he wore looked to be expensive and made from grey silk. On both of his arms he wore what looked to be silver gauntlets and leather sandals strapped up his legs. The strange thing was, he looked no older than fifteen, and they could see straight through him. "Who are you?" Hazel asked as she began backing away in fear. "My name is Zenwarl Avona, and I like having fun." he said with a bright smile on his face. He suddenly floated close to the two Kits and whispered, "Boo!" "AHHHHHHHHH!" the two Kits screamed as they ran from the room. As they left, they could hear him laughing hysterically, as if it were the funniest thing he'd ever seen. "Daddy, Mommy!" they called out as they ran throughout the house.

Bolt and Mittens stayed in the room Wolf was holed up in, and he didn't make it very easy for them. Now that his energy was back, he tried desperately to climb out of bed. "Hold it partner." Bolt said, and grabbed Wolf by his scruff, pulling him back to the pillow. "Aw, but Daddy, I feel fine." he whined. "You almost drowned today Wolf. Your body needs to recover as well." Mittens said as she walked over to him. "But I want to play!" he said, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. Mittens grabbed the top of the covers with her mouth and pulled them up to his neck. "I know you do, but you have to stay in bed." Before Wolf could complain any more, he and his parents heard the two little Kits running through the halls, calling for help. "MOMMY, DADDY!" When the door opened, Hazel and Mike jumped up to the bed with their family, and buried themselves in the covers. "Huh?" Mittens, Bolt and Wolf said at the same time. "Excuse me?" came a soft voice from the door. The three of them looked up to see Hella standing there with something in her hands, a strange red and yellow crystal box. "May I ask which of you Kits opened this Box?" Wolf gulped silently and then he asked, "What makes you think it was one of us?" He didn't say it rudely, and he meant to make it sound genuinely curious, it just came out with his embarrassment. Mittens and Bolt turned their heads slowly, each with an angry glare directed at the Kit. "Wolf!" was all they said drawing the name out for a few seconds. Wolf finally let his ears flop to the sides of his head and gave an embarrassed smile. "Eheh." he chuckled and he just knew he'd be in trouble. "Oh dear, would you all please come with me?" she asked and turned to leave. Mittens grabbed Wolf by the scruff on the back of his neck, "I can walk mommy." he said indignantly. "This is so you don't try to escape." Bolt said for her. All Wolf could do, was drop his face in a kind of silent growl. "That means you two as well." Bolt said turning to the shivering lump in the covers. When they didn't move, Bolt sighed and grabbed the covers in his mouth, yanking it off of them. Both of the Kits had their eyes tightly closed and were cuddled together shivering in fright. Bolt felt sorry for them, and sighed, "Climb on." he said and turned so his side was facing them. Mike was the first to open his eyes, quickly he shook his sister, and jumped up to land on his father's back. Hazel followed soon after.

The family sat in front of Mr. Avona in the family room, Wolf still in his mother's teeth, and Mr. Avona did not look very happy. "I want to know what happened." he said sternly gazing specifically at Wolf. The little Kit swallowed as hard as he could to get the lump out of his throat, Mr. Avona could be scary when angered. "We were playing Tag the other day…" Wolf started. "I remember, I participated." the Neutrosian said as he nodded. "Right." Wolf said in embarrassment, "Well I thought Hazel was it and I saw the box on the top shelf, but Mike caught me before I could get to it. When he tagged me caus he was it, I accidentally ran into the shelf, and the box fell. I caught it and put it back on the shelf before Mommy and Daddy got back. I must have opened it when I started to climb back down." He knew that what he said wasn't the whole truth, but none of it was a lie either. The three Kits had made a promise not to let their Parents know of the power the three had unless it was an emergency, and so far they didn't need to show them. Mr. Avona nodded the whole time Wolf spoke, listening to the words that the small Kit in his mother's grasp said. "Sorry." was all Wolf could say, and dropped his ears to the sides of his head. Mr. Avona straightened his back a before leaning forward and clasping his hands together to rest his chin on them, "That Box contained the person we call, 'The Avona's Shame', his name was Zenwarl Avona and he was a sorcerer with incredible magical power but all he wanted to do was play around. After mastering a certain kind of magic while touching the Magic Soul, his pranks became quite dangerous and very unpredictable. Several people were injured badly before the Elder Avona of that time forged a Diaqurotioux Crystal box and carved a spell into it, using a Diaqurotioux Crystal knife. When the spell was complete, the box turned red and Yellow. When the Elder faced Zenwarl, he tricked the boy into opening the box while it was facing him. As the box was opened, his spirit and all of his magical powers were sucked into the box. We were told never to open it under any circumstances." "Zenwarl was the name of the ghost we saw." Mike whispered to Hazel. As Hazel nodded to confirm she knew, Bolt looked down at them, "What's this I hear of a Ghost?" he asked. However before they a chance to answer, every scrap of light had vanished from the room, "AHHHHHHHH!" the Kits screamed. Bolt looked around thanking all that was good he had quick night vision from being a dog. He suddenly felt a chill go up his spine, and he heard a loud creaking noise from behind him. Bolt turned to watch as a tall book shelf began tumbling towards them. He quickly scooped up Mike and Hazel, and jumped away to safety, next to Mittens. Everyone then heard a child like laugh reverberate through the room. "You guys are priceless. This is going to be so much fun." Zenwarl said as he appeared in the center of the room floating three feet above the ground. At the moment he was hugging hem I his legs trying to stop from laughing. "What's so funny about almost killing someone?" Mittens screamed as she dropped Wolf to the floor. "A…and how'd you turn out the sun?" Hazel asked trying to be as brave as her mother. Zenwarl completely ignored the little Kit and answered Mittens' question with an air of pride surrounding him, "The looks on their faces." and smiled, getting only inches from her nose. Mittens never once backed down, glaring straight into Zenwarl's eyes with anger flooding her veins. "You need to grow up mister." she whispered to him menacingly. The Neutrosian ghost, lit up with a laughter that was so innocent one couldn't believe he was capable of nearly killing anyone. "Grow up? Me? No way, no how. Grown-ups never have any fun." he said kipping a sick smile on his face the whole time. "But my Mommy and Daddy always play with me and my siblings." Mike said as he came forward. "Where'd you learn a word that long?" Wolf asked curiously.

Before Mike had a chance to answer, Zenwarl burst out laughing. "Thi…this is even more fun than I had during my life. That Elder did me a favor." the ghost shouted as he kicked his feet in the air. "Behave yourself!" Bolt tried his paw at getting the unruly spirit to straighten out. Instead Zenwarl immediately stopped laughing, and turned into a thick smoke, and surrounded Bolt completely. "WHA…" Bolt's words were cut off when the smoke began seeping into his mouth forcefully. "What are you doing?" Mittens shouted as she watched her husband swallow the entire thing. When it was all done, Bolt flopped to the ground, his eyes lightly closed. Mittens quickly closed the distance between herself and the dog she married, "Bolt?" she whispered in worry as she used her nose to nudge his head. He suddenly shot up and said, "BOO!" scarring the daylights out of her. When Bolt grabbed his stomach and rolled on his back laughing as hard as he could, she quickly began to feel her anger rise and flood her veins. "That wasn't funny!" she growled. "You're right, it was hilarious!" When Bolt spoke, Zenwarl's voice came from his mouth, and he continued to laugh, "You should have seen the look on your face." he said. Mittens continued to attempt to hold in her anger, but she knew that it wouldn't last too much more of this immature ghost's pranks. "GET OUT OF MY HUSBAND! NOW!" she growled, trying desperately to keep her temper under control. Zenwarl stopped laughing all together, "No." he said simply. Getting to his feet, he continued confidently, "And you can't make me!" A sick twisted smile formed on Mitten's face as she finally let her anger overflow, "Oh yes I can!" she whispered menacingly to him. The look on Bolt/Zenwarl's face was at first of curiosity, but as she neared him, it quickly changed to fear. Even the Kits froze in fear, mostly the fear of the unknown. They had never seen their mother this angry at any one. The heat of her rage filled the room instantly, even though she continued to keep her sick twisted smile pasted on her face. "You wouldn't hurt your own husband would you?" Zenwarl asked nervously. When she didn't answer, he began backing up at the same speed she was advancing trying to keep the distance between them from shrinking. He quickly found himself backed into the corner of the room, far away from the door way and a window, pinned between two stone walls and a cat that was insanely angry with him. Zenwarl/Bolt quickly spun around, and ran smack into the corner of the wall. He ribbed his nose to dull the pain, and suddenly heard Mittens whisper of a voice right next to his ear, "Times up." and he turned to see her as she lifted her paw, Crystal claws extended. Zenwarl chose that moment to exit Bolt's body, spilling out of his mouth as a gaseous form and lifting up to the ceiling. Mittens quickly lit her claws ablaze, activating her Fire claws and swiped them across the escaping vapor. When Zenwarl appeared and Bolt had again collapsed to the floor, the ghost had found himself in literally two pieces, his upper half had been separated from his lower half. "AHHH!" he quickly squeaked, and used his hands to grab his torso. Zenwarl suddenly felt as if his spirit had frozen in place, looking down he happened to glance into Mittens' crazed angry eyes, and somehow could feel the malicious intent behind her seemingly calm exterior. The smile still sat on her face, the corners of her mouth turned up in a wicked grin. Suddenly she jumped at him, extending her wind claws as far as they would go, the invisible weapons left impressions where they pressed against her fur. Zenwarl's imagination ran wild, setting him into a panic. He envisioned her tearing his ghostly body to shreds, or ripping his limbs off, and far worse things she might have done.

When Bolt opened his eyes to the world, he looked into the worried eyes of his wife. At first he thought she might have been angry, so he shot up and squeaked, "Yikes!" "Wow there big guy!" she said, trying to get him to calm down. Bolt looked around, waiting for his breath to slow down. He noticed that the light had returned, and that the ghost was gone. He finally looked back into Mittens' eyes, seeing that the anger had left her, he asked, "What happened?" "YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW DADDY!" he heard Wolf shout. "Let's just say that ghost finally got what he deserved, and passed on as a new spirit." the smile on her face wasn't the crazed smile of a lunatic, like the one she had on before, but her usual gentle smile, the one that showed she cared. Suddenly they all heard a bellowing laughter come from behind them, "BAAAA HA HA HA! You should have seen her, my friend." Mr. Avona shouted as he walked up to the dog. "She was magnificent, the fighting was a little brutal and unnecessary but the way she told him off, it was absolutely incredible." he ranted "But…uh…" Bolt started, but it appeared that the head of the house wasn't paying attention, he just kept ranting as he left the room in a hurry, "I must tell my neighbors of this. It will mean a celebration, the Avona shame is finally gone for good, Ho Ho, it is a glorious day, a glorious day indeed." When Mr. Avona's voice finally faded away Bolt turned back to his wife, "What happened?" he asked. "You got possessed by Zenwarl." she said simply. Bolt's face fell in shock, "You mean all that really happened?" he asked. Mittens looked as if she were about to laugh, "Yes dear!" "Mommy said that if we ever end up like that guy, it wouldn't be pretty." Mike said, and all three of them shuddered in fear. "Huh?" Bolt asked. Mittens just shook her head, "It's probably best you don't know." "O…k." Bolt said skeptically, "Um…You weren't really going to scratch me with your crystal claws…were you?" Mittens chuckled a little, then as she looked into her husband's eyes said, "I guess we'll never know." and turned away to let him think about that. Mittens walked up to her children and kindly said, "Alright Kits, it's time we finished cleaning up the mess we made." "Yes Mamma" they all said and followed close behind her. As soon as Mittens and the three Kits were out of the room Bolt finally let the fear envelop him, and he shivered in it.

**The End**


End file.
